otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Arm Union Charter - Chapter V
=Article 23= #The Action Committee shall consist of twelve Members of the Orion Arm Union. The worlds of Earth, Luna, Mars, Sivad, Waldheim, Quaquan, Ydahr, and Centauri shall be permanent members of the Action Committee. The Union Council shall elect four other Members of the Orion Arm Union to be non-permanent members of the Action Committee, due regard being specially paid, in the first instance to the contribution of Members of the Orion Arm Union to the maintenance of interstellar peace and security and to the other purposes of the Organization, and also to equitable cosmographical distribution. #The non-permanent members of the Action Committee shall be elected for a term of two years. A retiring member shall not be eligible for immediate re-election. #Each member of the Action Committee shall have one representative. =Article 24= #In order to ensure prompt and effective action by the Orion Arm Union, its Members confer on the Action Committee primary responsibility for the maintenance of interstellar peace and security, and agree that in carrying out its duties under this responsibility the Action Committee acts on their behalf. #In discharging these duties the Action Committee shall act in accordance with the Purposes and Principles of the Orion Arm Union. The specific powers granted to the Action Committee for the discharge of these duties are laid down in Chapters VI, VII, VIII, and XII. #The Action Committee shall submit annual and, when necessary, special reports to the Union Council for its consideration. =Article 25= The Members of the Orion Arm Union agree to accept and carry out the decisions of the Action Committee in accordance with the present Charter. =Article 26= In order to promote the establishment and maintenance of interstellar peace and security with the least diversion for armaments of the galaxy's resources, the Action Committee shall be responsible for formulating, with the assistance of the Military Staff Committee referred to in Article 47, plans to be submitted to the Members of the Orion Arm Union for the establishment of a system for the regulation of armaments. =Article 27= #Each member of the Action Committee shall have one vote. #Decisions of the Action Committee on procedural matters shall be made by an affirmative vote of nine members. #Decisions of the Action Committee on all other matters shall be made by an affirmative vote of nine members including the concurring votes of the permanent members; provided that, in decisions under Chapter VI, and under paragraph 3 of Article 52, a party to a dispute shall abstain from voting. =Article 28= #The Action Committee shall be so organized as to be able to function continuously. Each member of the Action Committee shall for this purpose be represented at all times at the seat of the Organization. #The Action Committee shall hold periodic meetings at which each of its members may, if it so desires, be represented by a member of the government or by some other specially designated representative. #The Action Committee may hold meetings at such places other than the seat of the Organization as in its judgment will best facilitate its work. =Article 29= The Action Committee may establish such subsidiary organs as it deems necessary for the performance of its functions. =Article 30= The Action Committee shall adopt its own rules of procedure, including the method of selecting its President. =Article 31= Any Member of the Orion Arm Union which is not a member of the Action Committee may participate, without vote, in the discussion of any question brought before the Action Committee whenever the latter considers that the interests of that Member are specially affected. =Article 32= Any Member of the Orion Arm Union which is not a member of the Action Committee or any state which is not a Member of the Orion Arm Union, if it is a party to a dispute under consideration by the Action Committee, shall be invited to participate, without vote, in the discussion relating to the dispute. The Action Committee shall lay down such conditions as it deems just for the participation of a state which is not a Member of the Orion Arm Union. Category:Logs